


flowers for a ghost (a cycle)

by jessajordamn



Series: the sky fell down (and so did we) [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Flowers, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Language of Flowers, Poetry, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13873941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessajordamn/pseuds/jessajordamn
Summary: A cycle of poems from Monty's POV inspired by the language of flowers and the events of season 4.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This work is tagged as implied character death because it was inspired by these events; however, there is no explicit reference to it. That being said, I have written these poems quite some time ago, but I still love these.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first poem in the cycle

_I. Introduction: Flowers for a Ghost_

a ringlet of flowers  
wilting in your chest leaves  
your mouth  
bleeding  
has never been so divine

a bouquet of flowers  
I give you leave  
my hand  
trembling  
we’ve never been so afraid


	2. Interlude

_II. Interlude: Flowers For A Ghost_

I speak to you in flowers  
cry wolf and  
honeysuckle and  
tell you I love you and  
love you eternally and  
here’s your sanctuary  
queen anne lace your  
fingers with mine


	3. III. Flowers For A Ghost

_III. Flowers for Ghost_

gladioles and                      (I’ll remember you and  
a hole                                 a hole  
in my chest                         in my chest  
flower-filled                        flower-filled  
my lilac                               my first love  
leaves                                 leaves  
my life                                my life)

a ringlet of flowers              (a ringlet of flowers  
wilting I press leaves           wilting I press leaves  
my fingers                           my fingers  
bleeding blue salvia and      bleeding I think of you and  
white tulip                           forgive you  
my ghost                             my ghost)

 


	4. Reprise

_IV. Flowers for a Ghost: Reprise_

and if the heavens cannot touch you  
I will

look up to  
you  
were always  
seeing  
beauty  
you  
were always  
beauty

the flowers wilting in your chest sang a song so sweet i forgot the lines but  
I remember the melody  
but what is a note without a voice to vocalize,  
what flower blooms in the mourning  
after grief  
at what sun must I look to see  
a single daffodil grow?                                (eternal life)


End file.
